Rivalry:Serena and Rini
by avril-lavinge
Summary: We all know that ther has been a rivalry between Serena and Rini but, when they get put on a tropical island together...wel, thats a whole different story!
1. Day One

Rivalry: Rini and Serena  
  
One day while Rini was walking home from school someone had snuck up behind her and kidnapped her! That very same day when Serena was going over to Darien's place she stopped. Just out of the blue stopped and turned around. Now she was very scared and suspicious. 'Is somebody following me or, is it just my imagination?' Serena thought to herself as she continued walking down the empty sidewalk. She paused for a moment to look both ways before crossing the street when.someone grabbed her mouth and taped it shut.  
Serena awoke several hours after Rini did; of course she needed her beauty sleep. When she rose from the ground something was different, something just didn't feel right. She looked around her and it hit her. literally, it hit her. The waves of the Pacific Ocean crashed on her feet like it would upon the rocks. Serena looked down at her feet and suddenly became completely brain dead. She had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there.  
Serena had spotted Rini and had started walking over to her. "Do you have any idea how we got here?" Serena asked as she came closer to Rini. "No." Rini replied not taking her eyes off of the ocean. "I don't. Do you?" she asked taking her eyes off of the beautiful sunset across the ocean. "No. If I did why would I ask you?" Serena said with such a tone that made Rini very angry with her. "What are you doing? Do you wanna start a fight with me Serena? Well, do you? Because you realize that getting that kind of tone with me WILL start a fight between us!" Rini snapped.  
  
How did you like it? It's my first so don't flame me please! 


	2. Day One

Day One  
  
When we last left Serena and Rini they were bickering at each other. As we come back to them, well, they are STILL bickering. One more thing though before we get on with the story, I thought you should know that.Serena and Rini are not only stranded on a tropical island but, they're also on worldwide television! I know it may come to you as a shocker but it's true. They are on worldwide television and, every single person is watching them. Just thought you should know. Now back to the story.  
"Rini, I know that you're upset because you stuck out here with me.how do you think I feel!" Serena said with tears coming to her eyes. "Do you know what it's like to have you future daughter hate you!" Serena managed to get out before she burst into tears. Serena stopped, "Well, I guess you probably don't but, that's not the point! I love you Rini even though it doesn't seem like it most of the time, I really do." Serena said calming down. "I know you do but, it's just so hard to get used to this hell hole! God damn! I have to let out my anger sometimes and since we are the only people on this so-called island, well." Rini never did finish that sentence because she was so awed by the gorgeous stars.  
It was the full moon that night and since there was nothing else to do Serena and Rini sat close together (to keep warm) and just stared at the moon and stars all night until they finally drifted off to sleep. The next morning was horrible. Serena woke up at the crack of dawn, which was very unusual for her. Rini woke up about 10 minuets after Serena; she had gotten cold. "Why are you up so early Serena?" Rini asked in wonder as she sat back down next to Serena. "I was worried. What if were are stuck on this island forever? I know it might sound a little weird but, I'm really scared Rini. I don't want to live on this island, it smells yucky, the water is cold, and how would we survive? We don't have any food or shelter. We could try and catch some seafood but, wouldn't that get old?" Serena said. Rini was puzzled. 'Why is she so worried, we will get out of this. I hope we will anyway.' Rini thought to herself. Just as she came out of her daydream, where she was thinking about what would happen if they didn't survive something had hit her. Before Serena could yell "Watch out Rini!" It was to late, the package from the U.S. Postal Service had knocked Rini unconscious. Serena was tempted to open it. 'This could be a telephone that I can use to call the coast guard, or maybe a food supply for Rini and I to last on this island for a month at least.' Serena thought to herself as she picked Rini up and carried her to a dry spot in the sand. About 4 hours later Rini woke up a little dazed and confused. "Where am I?" she said aloud. Suddenly she was grasped into a tight hug. She tried desperately to get away but the person wouldn't let go. Rini was about to get rated R on this person, when Rini realized that it wasn't a stranger, it was Serena. "Serena why are you hugging me so tight, you're going to squeeze me to my death you know." Rini said, pretending to not have any air left to go on. "I'm sorry" Serena said apologetically "I was just so happy because you're alive! I thought that package had killed you!" Serena said. She was still amazed that Rini was actually alive. "Did you say package? Where is it! It could have something in it that would help us get out of here!" Rini said jumping to her feet. "Oh look Rini the stars are coming out!" Serena said excitedly. "Okay, I guess we can worry about the package tomorrow." Rini said sitting by Serena, gazing up at the stars. Well?? How did you like the first chapter? Love it, hate it, think it needed some work? Tell me, please review! Bye-bye! ^_^ I'm coming out with the next chapter soon. ~avril-lavinge 


End file.
